Labilidad
by Lila Negra
Summary: Es un poco extraño, a decir verdad. Sus cambios de ánimo son tan bruscos que parece personas distintas. A veces me pregunto si ocurre en la realidad o si lo estoy soñando. Pero no se puede soñar tantas veces con lo mismo, con esos detalles vívidos, con esas… sensaciones. BerthxEren. Berth's POV. One-shot. Yaoi. Lemon. Día 14 del Fictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms.


**Labilidad**

* * *

 **Advertencias** : yaoi, lemon, BertholdxEren, sugerencia de MobxEren, quizás algo de OOC, one-shot. Esto participa del día 14 del **Fictober** organizado por **Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms** que consistía en escribir a partir de la palabra "labilidad", que quiere decir algo así como "cambios muy bruscos de ánimo". Esto no fue beteado.

* * *

Es un poco extraño, a decir verdad. Sus cambios de ánimo son tan bruscos que parece personas distintas. A veces me pregunto si ocurre en la realidad o si lo estoy soñando. Pero no se puede soñar tantas veces con lo mismo, con esos detalles vívidos, con esas… sensaciones. Y si no es un sueño, ¿cuál es la explicación? ¿Por qué permito esto?

Lo escucho, noche tras noche, levantarse en la madrugada. Al pasar junto a mí, toca mi pie con las manos en pinza, casi como si quisiera alzarlo, y luego sigue de largo. La primera vez no reaccioné, creí que era sonámbulo. Pero la segunda vez sostuvo mi pie hasta que logró que nuestros ojos se cruzaran. Inclinó la cabeza para indicar que lo siguiera. Y me soltó.

Aunque dudé, debo admitir que no tardé en seguirlo. Nunca supe bien por qué, qué me impulsó. No tenía idea de qué era lo que quería hacer conmigo, puedo decir eso a mi favor.

Si bien sí, es cierto, había algo que atraía mi atención hacia él, desde el mismo instante en que lo reconocí entre los reclutas. Sí, él y sus amigos habían estado en el mismo refugio que Reiner, Annie y yo, hace tiempo; no había dudas de que se trataba de la misma persona.

Descubrí rápidamente, en aquel entonces, que cuando los otros se distraían él me dirigía una mirada penetrante. Una mirada que transformaba su rostro completamente. Ahora conozco mejor esas transformaciones. Está siempre dispuesto a romper en llanto o a gritar como desquiciado. Una conversación cotidiana siempre puede dar lugar a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cuando él está involucrado. Se frustra, se enoja, pero también es quien más se ríe, quién más abre la boca para hacerlo, quien más eleva la voz hasta llenar cualquier habitación en la que esté. Eren Jäger no puede pasar desapercibido. Alguno de sus múltiples rostros tiene que tocarte el corazón.

Y a mí, a mí me convenció con este rostro secreto, que quiero creer —aunque no tengo fundamento para ello— que guarda especialmente para mí.

En esa segunda ocasión, me levanté y lo seguí. Había salido del dormitorio común y ahora caminaba por el pasillo. No se volteó a verme, pero sabía que yo estaba allí. Luego, abrió una puerta en la que yo nunca había reparado. Cuando llegué a ella, estuve quieto un momento antes de entrar. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué tal si me había descubierto y me llamaba aquí para tomarme por sorpresa y, simplemente, matarme? Yo era fuerte, sin embargo me daba cuenta de que su habilidad para el combate no era algo para descartar. ¿Y qué tal si tenía un arma escondida en alguna parte? Yo solo tenía mi vil ropa de dormir. Realmente, era posible que me esperara mi fin detrás de esa puerta. De inmediato, pensé en sus ojos, en esa inesperada expresión silenciosa mientras apretaba mi pie.

Y entré.

De espaldas a mí, estaba quitándose las medias. Cerré la puerta despacio y me apoyé en ella. Esperaba una explicación, aunque empezaba a adivinar que no habría tal cosa. Después de las medias, con las que fue deliberadamente lento, se deshizo de la remera. Yo lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, durante las duchas. No obstante, esto era diferente. No se trataba de la desnudez: se trataba de su explícito deseo de que contemplara su cuerpo. De que me detuviera en él. De que me dejara absorber por su… sí, esta es la palabra: por su belleza. Una belleza salvaje, masculina. Una belleza que ahora me cautivaba de un modo insoportable.

Cuando apoyó las manos en el elástico del pantalón, sentí la urgencia de detenerlo. Algo en esta situación era _demasiado_. Más de lo que mi mente podía procesar. Di un paso y tomé sus muñecas. Estuvimos un momento inmóviles, cerca pero sin tocarnos, tan solo unidos por mis dedos alrededor de sus muñecas, que aún sostenían el elástico.

Giró, entonces, el rostro hacia mí. Pude ver de nuevo, por unos segundos, esa mirada resuelta. La mirada de quien ya se ha perdido en su propia decisión: no había vuelta atrás. Dio un paso, de modo de dejar su espalda, todo su cuerpo en verdad, contra el mío. Como si mi gesto no tuviera significado, sus manos reanudaron su tarea, bajando a lo largo de sus piernas y llevándome con ellas hasta que tuve que soltarlas. Se inclinó para alcanzar sus tobillos y descansó su peso en mi pelvis. Arrojados a un lado los pantalones, se arqueó para incorporarse, con lo que su cola se apretó aún más contra mí. Distinguí en el borde de su cara una sonrisa de triunfo. Me asustó esa mueca casi burlona y supuse que se debía a que sin dudas percibía perfectamente el bulto que crecía entre sus nalgas. Quise ocultarlo, ocultarme yo por completo; sin embargo, no se me ocurría fuga posible. Nada podría esconder que, en efecto, él me había ganado. Mis músculos ya no me respondían: solo cumplían sus órdenes.

Con sus manos, separó sus glúteos, tal vez para que los viera mejor. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y luego los regresó allí. Para llegar a su orificio, arrastró el dorso de la mano por mi pantalón. Me hizo observar cómo se los introducía, con una habilidad que demostraba cierta costumbre en ello. Los hizo entrar y salir, con lo que insistentemente golpeaba con los nudillos mi erección. Recuerdo todos estos detalles con claridad, mientras que en cambio no sabría decir qué estaba haciendo yo en ese momento. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en sus movimientos. Y en su voz. Esa voz tan diferente a la que usaba durante el día. Una voz gimiente, sensual; hecha solo para actos como ese.

—Ya… ¡hacelo! —ordenó, de pronto. —¿Acaso no viniste para eso?

Yo, en verdad, no sabía para qué había venido. Pero sí sabía qué me estaba pidiendo. Y le obedecí, como siempre lo haría de ahí en más. Con cierta dificultad, lo penetré. Él, otra vez, se separaba las nalgas como para hacerme lugar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que entrara tan profundo como se pudiera. No era sencillo, yo era demasiado grande o quizás no lo supiera hacer correctamente. Debí quedarme quieto durante un rato habiendo metido solo la punta, a la espera de que él se reacomodara. No me dejaba ver su cara pero adivinaba, por la contracción de los músculos de su espalda, que sentía dolor. Aguardé hasta percibir que se relajaba.

Cuando eso ocurrió, volví a intentarlo y mi embestida fluyó tal como si ese espacio hubiese sido construido para ella. No podría describir lo que siguió porque lo único en que pude concentrarme fue en el placer, el desconocido y poderoso placer que me invadió y me dejó ciego. Lo acometí con tanta fuerza que casi se cae y debió recostar el torso sobre una especie de tarima que estaba frente a él.

Recién entonces reparé en que estábamos en algún tipo de depósito de artilugios de limpieza. Nuestras sacudidas hacían temblar el mueble en que se había apoyado y unos recipientes colocados allí acabaron por caer al suelo. No sé si hicieron ruido o no: yo solo escuchaba los gemidos de Eren, sus pedidos desesperados, el deseo desbordante que exudaban sus poros. Lo importante es que, si alguien lo oyó, no sintió suficiente curiosidad como para acudir a molestarnos.

Proseguimos con nuestra actividad sin interrupción, hasta que me vine en él. No pensé en que hubiera sido mejor eyacular afuera, en que quizás se molestaría o le sería complicado limpiarse. De hecho, no pensé en ninguna cosa. Y cuando me alcanzó la lucidez de la satisfacción, comprendí que ni siquiera había intentado tocarlo. Esa súbita realización al menos me permitió mantenerme allí, sin salir de él, cuando reconocí que se estaba masturbando, todavía sosteniendo el ritmo que yo había querido, en mi egoísmo, parar. Contenía la respiración, con lo que adiviné que estaba cerca. Acabó en su propia mano, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar nada. Luego, él mismo se alejó de mí hasta dejarme completamente fuera de su ano.

De un momento a otro, sentí frío. Lo vi pasarse una toalla por sus partes íntimas y luego tendérmela. Tardé en entender pero finalmente me limpié con ella y se la devolví. La metió en un rincón accesible pero difícil de distinguir y me pregunté si la había llevado allí con anticipación. Si la había utilizado en otras ocasiones. Si traía a otros hombres.

Intenté no pensar.

Se vistió en silencio. Creo que yo tan solo lo contemplé en la oscuridad. Se volteó pero no hubo contacto visual. Me palmeó el brazo.

—Buenas noches.

Y salió del cuarto.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, él ya estaba acostado y cubierto con las sábanas. Su inmovilidad y su exhalación tranquila podían hacerme creer que dormía. Estuve unos segundos junto a su camastro. La situación me atravesaba y el silencio era demasiado como para gritar. Volví a mi lugar junto a Reiner. Tardé en conciliar el sueño pero al fin lo hice.

Al día siguiente, Eren era otro. No había en sus ojos ningún rastro del animal que había vislumbrado yo en él. Quise pensar que todo estaba en mi imaginación pero, tres noches después, volví a sentir su palma cálida sobre mi pie.

Así ha sido todas las veces. Alterna sus máscaras según la hora y el lugar. Ahora conozco su labilidad y la he incorporado en mi rutina. Tal vez, después de todo, sí se trate de sueños. Sin embargo, ¿no es lícito confiar en que un sueño tan repetido tiene sus raíces en la realidad? Me aferro a esas raíces. Las beso. Construyo esta rara culpa en ellas.

* * *

 **Notas** : si les gustó, les agradecería muchísimo que dejaran un review y, quizás, si lo desean, lo recomienden. Dudo que haya muchos amantes del BerthxEren ahí afuera y me será difícil dar con ellos sin ayuda! Saludos y espero cruzarlos en otro fic, mil gracias por leer!


End file.
